


The Perfect Mate

by lostinmymindforever



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Human!Jensen, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mentions of potential non-con, Underage Sex, alpha!Jensen, bottom!Jared, bottom!Jensen, omega!Jared, top!Jared, top!Jensen, werewolf!Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 10:15:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/823126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmymindforever/pseuds/lostinmymindforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From this prompt:<br/>Jared, Jensen, werewolf, human, knotting, woods</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perfect Mate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CrankyWhenProvoked](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrankyWhenProvoked/gifts).



> banner by nanoks

 

Jared knew he was in trouble, knew he should have headed back to his pack weeks ago, before the first signs that his heat was coming had hit. But Jared had ignored his gut instinct to flee home, to return to his family, to be basically auctioned off to the highest bidder. He was an omega, the first of his generation, the first one his pack had had in many years. His whole life he had known that the alphas of his pack would one day fight over who got to claim him, knot him, fill him with their young.

Thinking about it disgusted him. He wasn’t just some hole worth nothing but the babies he could produce. He was the son of the pack alpha, and that fact alone should have saved him, but his father had been pressured into allowing the others to try and win his son. When Jared realized that his fate was sealed had he stayed in the only home he had ever known he took off, taking only a small bag of food and a few clothes for the off chance he came across humans.

That had been three months earlier, not long after Jared’s 14th birthday. He had felt the warning signs in the last few days, the way his body was leaking, dripping slick, wanting to be filled, owned, claimed, fucked hard until he was pregnant. He felt like he was on fire, and nothing he had done would stop the sensation. He howled out in agony, his human form sounding almost the same as his animal due to his current predicament.

He curled up under a tree, pulling his arms around himself, tears running down his face as he watched the moon high in the sky. He hated this, hated what he was. Jared was so lost in his own head, lost in his despair, that he didn’t realize he was no longer alone until it was too late.

Jared’s head shot up when he heard a branch crack not four feet away from him. There was a man standing near him, holding his hands up as if to say he was no threat. Jared could smell the man was human, but there was something off about him, something that he couldn’t place. He watched as the man took off his jacket, holding it out to him, and in that moment he realized he was still naked.

Jared took the garment, wrapping it around himself before looking back at the man. He had some of the greenest eyes Jared had ever seen. Jared stood, sniffing at the strange man, trying to figure out what it was about him that seemed so off.

“You okay, kid?” the man asked, his voice kind, as if he really was worried about Jared.

Jared shook his head, “No. I’m not okay, never gonna be okay.”

That seemed to make the man sad, “I’m Jensen. We should get you somewhere safe, it’s dangerous to be out in the woods at night all alone.”

Jared laughed, the sound was bitter, “I’ve lived in the woods my whole life.”

“That may be the case, but if you didn’t hear, kid, there’s a wolf out here somewhere.”

“It’s Jared. My name is Jared. I can handle wolves.” But even as he said the word Jared shuddered, thinking about his pack, thinking about the few true wolves he had encountered in his days. He knew that true wolves sometimes mated with werewolves, and that thought terrified him. He couldn’t do that, couldn’t give himself over to those beasts. Against his better judgment he moved closer to Jensen, his body producing even more slick as he did so. He bit back a moan, biting his lip as the man watched him. “I... I should just go.”

Jensen seemed to breathe in hard when Jared got close, and Jared couldn’t understand why. His thoughts went to stories he had heard as a child, stories of human alphas, betas, and omegas. Stories about how werewolves had married and had offspring with humans and over the years the only thing left of the wolves was the fact that every so often they would be born in the gender fashion of werewolves. Jared stopped in his tracks, sniffing again.

Alpha.

The man standing before him may be human but he was an alpha nevertheless. Jared trembled, scared at what the man would do when he realized what Jared was. Alphas didn’t care if an omega wanted it or not, they’d fuck and knot an omega in heat, tying them together for the rest of their lives, making the omega nothing but a breeding bitch. Jared whimpered, body shaking as the tears began to fall once more.

“Hey, it’s okay, Jared. I’m not gonna hurt you. You’re okay,” Jensen said, his voice gentle, kind, washing over Jared like a soothing balm.

It wasn’t okay though. All of Jared’s instincts were screaming at him to drop to his knees and present himself to the alpha, to offer up his dripping hole for the man to fuck. “I’m not okay. I can’t... I have to go. I...”

Jensen blinked, as if he finally realized what was happening. “You’re an omega, aren’t you? No wonder you’re scared of me.”

Jared didn’t answer the man. He grabbed his bag and ran, feeling a bit guilty about taking the man’s jacket, but at the same time needing to get away from him. By the time Jared’s heat cleared he had been holed up in an abandoned cabin for days. His body felt almost normal again, but his mind kept going back to the alpha, to Jensen. He made his way back to the spot he had last seen the man and could smell him clearly, as if Jensen had returned to that spot time and again since Jared had run.

Jared dressed in his clothing and sat under that tree, waiting to see if the man would return. Less than an hour after sundown Jared heard footsteps and turned to see Jensen walking towards him. He held Jensen’s coat out to him, feeling a bit stupid as he did so.

“I was worried about you. Kept coming here to see if you’d come back,” Jensen admitted after he took the coat from Jared.

Jared bit his lip, “I... I’m sorry I ran, I was scared.”

“Scared of what, Jared. I said I wasn’t going to hurt you and I meant it.”

“You wouldn’t have done it on purpose. But... you’re an alpha, your instincts would have kicked in had I stayed.”

Jensen looked confused. Jared could see the moment Jensen understood what he had meant by that. “You were in heat.”

Jared nodded, “My first. My pack... they were going to give me to the strongest alpha, the one who won me. I couldn’t stay there. But... I’m more than just some breeding bitch, just because I am an omega doesn’t me I shouldn’t have a say in who I mate with.”

“How could they tell you what to do? You’re an adult. You should have say in things that concern your life.”

Jared was confused, “How old are human omegas when they first go into heat?”

“Between 18 and 21, why do you ask?”

Jared bit his lip, of course the man thought he was older. “I’m 14, Jensen. Werewolves go into heat younger than humans do.”

Jensen cursed, looking him up and down with a confused gaze, “You don’t look 14, Jared. You look older. Hell, I’m sure you could probably get served in a bar without being carded.”

The words were confusing to Jared. He hadn’t spent much time with human’s before, enough to know their language and some of their mannerisms, but not enough to understand their social behaviors.

“The offer still stands, you can come back to my place and warm up. Have a little something to eat, take a shower, sleep in a warm bed.”

Jared couldn’t remember ever sleeping in a bed, not since he was very small at any rate. “I... okay.” He didn’t know why he was agreeing to go with the man, but for some reason he trusted him. Jared let Jensen lead him away from his tree. They walked for about a half hour before reaching this little cabin tucked away in the woods. Jared sniffed the air, the place smelled good, like it was home, though he tried fighting that thought.

Jensen led him inside, and Jared found that the place was larger than it had appeared. There was the main room, which had a few chairs, a couch, a fireplace, and two walls covered in bookcases, completely packed with books. Jared couldn’t remember ever seeing so many books before. His jaw dropped at the sight. Jensen just gave a little laugh, continuing the tour of the place. There was a kitchen/dining room which was big enough for both of them plus others, a bathroom which Jared eyed cautiously. Then there were the bedrooms, two of them to be precise. One which Jensen stated was his own and the other one which he said was for Jared to use.

Jensen didn’t try to pressure Jared into anything, in fact he seemed to be trying to keep his distance, making sure he didn’t get too close and spook the werewolf. Jared appreciated the gesture, though for the life of him he couldn’t understand why Jensen was being so kind to him. The man was an alpha after all, it was well within his right to just grab Jared and throw him down, fucking the boy until there was no going back. Jared was handed some clean clothing and gently ushered into the bathroom. He stood staring at the shower, unsure of what to do.

Jensen seemed to notice his confusion and showed Jared how to control the shower, how to get the water to just the right temperature. Jared waited until Jensen left the room again, confused at why he seemed nervous to have the man see him naked once more, before he stripped and stepped under the water. He couldn’t help but moan as the water cascaded over him, it felt unlike anything he could remember. The water was hot for one thing, something he had never felt before, and Jared knew that if he didn’t watch himself he could probably stay in the shower for a very long time. He looked at the bottles sitting on the shelf, giving them a confused look.

Most of them smelled awful to Jared’s keen sense of smell, and Jared couldn’t understand why anyone would use something so foul smelling. He started when he heard a knock on the bathroom door, listening as Jensen called into the room asking if he could enter. Jared said that he could, wondering why the man was joining him.

“I figured I never told you about the shampoo and stuff. The blue bottle is the one you probably wanna use, it’s unscented. And there is a bar of unscented soap on the ledge.”

“Thank you,” Jared said softly, hoping the man heard him. He assumed that Jensen had as he showed himself out of the bathroom again, leaving Jared in peace.

Jared used the contents of the blue bottle, finding it to be inoffensive to his nose like Jensen said it would be. After he had rinsed the suds out of his hair he picked up the bar of soap and began to scrub his body with it. He didn’t know why his hands lingered at his crotch, couldn’t understand why he was so damn hard. He closed his eyes, biting back a moan as he wrapped one hand around his cock, stroking himself slowly. His eyes shot open when he realized his was picturing Jensen’s face as he touched himself and stopped, shame coursing through him.

Jared finished his shower, drying off as best he could with the fluffy towel Jensen had left him. He quickly redressed, ignoring the arousal coursing through his veins. Thankfully the pants were loose and hid his erection, but Jared knew that the alpha could probably smell it on him. He had his head down when he walked out of the bathroom, moving to join Jensen in the kitchen.

Jensen had prepared a small meal for the two of them while Jared showered. The minute the boy stepped in the room with him, though, Jensen’s nose was assaulted by the alluring scent of aroused omega. He had to stop himself from groaning, not wanting to spook the boy, even though his instincts were screaming at him to grab Jared and take him, to fuck the boy hard, to claim him, make him his mate.

Jensen had moved out in the woods to escape people, to get away from the constant pressure to find a mate. It wasn’t like he hadn’t had a lot of options, he knew plenty of omegas who wanted to be his mate, but none of them did anything for him, not like Jared did. But he refused to act like a monster, refused to take the boy without full consent, instinct be damned. Oh he had no issue with werewolves, he didn’t consider them monsters. No, a monster was someone who took without permission, who abused, who used others without remorse.

Jensen was no monster.

After they ate Jensen said he was going to bed, telling Jared he could stay up if he wanted to, that he could read any book on the shelves. He wasn’t about to control the boy, and if Jared decided to leave while he slept he wouldn’t be mad, a bit sad yes, but not angry. He quickly said goodnight, closing his bedroom door behind him, turning on soft music as he stripped and climbed onto his bed.

Within moments he had his hand wrapped around his cock, slowly stroking himself. He could see Jared’s face behind his closed eyes, could still smell the boy. He bit his lip, trying not to moan out Jared’s name, knowing that the boy might hear him if he did so. He trailed moved his hand down to wrap around his knot, squeezing it almost too hard. He gasped at the sensation, moving his other hand between his legs, fingers teasing at his hole. This was his secret, his shameful dirty secret that no one knew about.

Alphas never bottomed, not for anyone. That was considered sick and dirty, and any alpha who was caught doing so was shunned. Jensen had never let anyone fuck him, he couldn’t, but he’d fucked himself with toys often enough. He remembered the size of Jared’s cock when he had seen it before. It was massive, and all Jensen could think about was feeling it buried inside of him. He kept stroking himself, thrusting his fingers in and out of his hole, whimpering with pleasure. He didn’t even realize he was moaning loudly, begging, so lost in what he was doing that he didn’t even hear the door open.

Jared hadn’t wanted to go near Jensen’s room. He could smell what the alpha was doing and his first instinct was to run. But he could hear Jensen whimpering, it wasn’t a sound he had ever heard an alpha make before and he was worried. He moved to the man’s bedroom, opening the door slowly. He was shocked at the sight before him.

Jared knew he shouldn’t be watching this, this was private, but he couldn’t drag his eyes away from Jensen. He was enthralled by the way the man’s fingers seemed to sink into his tight hole. He knew that sometimes stronger alphas took weaker alphas, or sub-alphas, as mates. It was quite common, as there were more alphas than betas and with how rare omegas were it was only a given that it would happen. He wasn’t sure how things were with humans though, maybe they didn’t see it the same way that werewolves did.

Jared’s erection had gone down during their meal, and his slick had slowly stopped coming, but now they were both back. He felt himself getting wet, almost as wet as he had been during his heat. His cock was feeling trapped in the pants he was wearing and before he knew what he was doing he was shoving the offending garment off. He’d already been shirtless, finding the fabric a bit rough on his skin. Jared couldn’t help but whimper as the cool air coming in from Jensen’s window brushed over his flesh, the noise causing Jensen’s eyes to fly open.

Jensen looked over at Jared nervously, but saw the undisguised look of lust covering the boy’s face. He moaned, letting go of his knot, reaching out his hand towards Jared. “Please. Jared, need you.”

Jared found himself walking slowly towards the bed, eyes locked on Jensen’s. “What do you need?” he asked, nervousness and fear in his voice.

“Need you to fuck me, need you inside of me,” Jensen knew he sounded like a needy bitch, but he couldn’t bring himself to give a damn. He looked down at Jared’s cock, mouth watering at the sight. It was bigger than his usual toy, the size of his favorite, the one he used on special occasions when he wanted to feel it for days. “You’re so big, need to know, god, I’m sick, a sick sick man. Shouldn’t want this, but god I do.”

Jared didn’t understand why Jensen was saying he was sick, this wasn’t a bad thing. Jensen was obviously a sub-alpha, nothing to be ashamed of. He would have questioned the man’s words but found it hard to concentrate through the haze of lust that was filling his mind. Jared watched as Jensen spread his legs wide and found himself kneeling between them. He had seen plenty of alpha/sub-alpha matings in his years and was worried, as he knew they were usually brutal and painful.

Jared didn’t want to hurt Jensen, he seemed to actually care about Jared’s well being, unlike anyone else in Jared’s life. “Don’t wanna hurt you,” he whispered, hands resting on Jensen’s hips, unsure of what to do.

“You won’t. C’mere,” Jensen said, his voice filled with lust.

Jared moved closer, eyes widening when Jensen reached behind him and began running his fingers through the slick pouring out of Jared’s body. Before he could question the alpha what he was doing Jensen brought the slicked hand to Jared’s cock, stroking the omega’s natural lube onto it. He repeated the process a few times until Jared’s cock was dripping with his own arousal.

“That should do it,” Jensen whispered, pulling his legs up until they were resting on Jared’s shoulders.

Jared let out a shaky breath, lining himself up with Jensen’s hole. He slowly began to push inside the man, watching for any signs of pain or discomfort. All he saw though was pleasure, complete and utter pleasure. He continued pushing forward until he was completely inside of Jensen. The alpha was moaning his name, making these little sounds that went straight to Jared’s cock.

“Oh fuck, so good, move, please move Jared,” Jensen practically cried out the words.

Jared began to move slowly, his body filled with a kind of pleasure he didn’t know could exist. His hole was dripping steadily, soaking the sheets under him, but Jared couldn’t be bothered to care in that moment. He moaned, thrusting in and out of the alpha’s body. Jensen had moved his legs so they were now around Jared’s waist, holding him in place as he fucked the human hard and fast.

Jensen was in heaven. This was better than he could have ever even contemplated. His toys had been one thing, having an actual living cock inside of him was another thing entirely. He knew that he wouldn’t be able to live without this, not after feeling this perfection. “Oh god, baby please. Need this. Don’t stop, never stop. Need you, Jared, need you to stay with me.”

Jared looked down into Jensen’s eyes. He could see the honest want and longing there. His thrusts came more sporadically, as the emotions he saw in the alpha’s eyes became clear to him. He couldn’t go back to his pack, not now, not ever. They would never accept the fact that he loved this, loved being in control in a way that no omega should. And the fact that even during the height of Jared’s heat Jensen hadn’t done anything to him in that brief time they were together, that he hadn’t shoved Jared down to the ground and fucked him, claimed him, spoke volumes about the man’s character. Jared found himself nodding, feeling his body tensing up as his orgasm ripped through him.

Jensen moaned, pulling Jared down for a kiss as he felt the omega begin to come deep inside his body. His own cock was leaking, knot not even at full size yet, but still he was coming. Jensen whimpered as Jared began to pull out of him, whining at the loss. He was hushed with a kiss, and soon found Jared straddling his hips, slowly sinking down onto his cock.

Jared knew if he did this, if he let Jensen inside of him, let the alpha knot him, that they would be mated, that no one would ever be able to separate them. And he realized that he wanted that, wanted this human as his mate, this perfect alpha who was just as odd as he was, who would willingly give him something he hadn’t even known he had craved until it had happened. He lowered himself fully onto Jensen’s cock, moaning as he felt the knot slip past his entrance. He knew it wasn’t fully expanded, and already it was almost too much, but at the same time felt oh so god.

Jensen watched as Jared began to fuck himself onto his cock, and knew he’d never seen anything more beautiful in his life. He wanted to roll them over, to take control, but he refused to do that without Jared’s permission. Jared seemed to know what Jensen had on his mind, pulling off of the alpha’s cock and laying on his back next to him. He spread his legs wide, and Jensen moved between them, entering the boy once more.

Jared’s eyes rolled back in pleasure as Jensen began to fuck him hard. The human was holding onto his hips so tightly that Jared knew that there would be bruises. He moaned when Jensen began to kiss and suck at his throat, biting lightly at the flesh there. “Harder,” Jared begged, offering his neck in submission. Jared screamed when Jensen bit down, breaking the skin at the moment his knot swelled to it’s fullest. He could feel the alpha’s cock filling his body with what felt like gallons of come, though he knew that was an exaggeration.

Jensen continued to thrust, though the movements were small now as he couldn’t pull out of the omega’s body, not until his knot had deflated. They were tied together now for all time, and Jensen prayed that Jared wouldn’t regret this after all was said and done and the haze of lust had faded. He looked into the werewolf’s hazel eyes, seeing nothing but want, lust, devotion, and the beginnings of love. He wasn’t sure what would happen now, but as long as he had Jared, things would be okay.


End file.
